brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Video games on multiple consoles
Hi, a recent article was created for the Gameboy Advance version of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game. I was wondering what people thought about having individual pages for each version of the video game. The points for and against that I can see are that the versions of the video game have their own item number and there are differences in the game, but having one page for each release would result in a lot of duplicate information. So, if we could decide what to do with this, it would be great. Thanks, 23:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Voting Allow one page for the video game only #I know that the Gameboy version is very differnt but that still doesn't mean it gets it's own article. I strongly disagree with the rest of you and I think one long article is better than 2 differnt articles.-- 18:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) #I agree with him. We can still make different sections in one page instead of creating multiple pages. #Per above (if this is still going on =P) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 22:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Allow pages for each version of the video game Other Suggestions *I think it all depends on the game. For example, LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game on the Xbox, Gamecube, PC, and Playstation 2 versions compared to the Gameboy Advance version. They are both created by different companies, have no gameplay similarities, and even contain completely different levels. Then there's games like BIONICLE: The Game on the PC and Xbox; which are completely the same besides some button changes. If two games have the same names, but are completely different games, then they should have separate articles, if you ask me. This method of observation would help avoid duplication and make several article about completely other things. Forcing the Gameboy Advanve version of LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game into the console version is like putting all three LEGO Star Wars games into one article if you ask me.--Darthch 00:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Agree, (for the most part), for instance, on things were the game is exactly the same as another platform, but if its a different game in terms of gameplay/levels/game, then it should be a separate article, but then naming gets involved.... Kingcjc 17:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the naming should be done by putting the console name in brackets, ex: LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (Gameboy Advance). We could also put a disambiguate page redirecting to different consoles.--Darthch 21:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but then, for say, the LEGO Star Wars:The Video Game on XBox/PS2/PC/GC where they are all the same, is it just LEGO star Wars:The video game? Kingcjc 21:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we should make a page called LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, containing most information on the XBox/PS2/PC/GC versions, and then one small part mentioning the Gameboy version with a link to the Gameboy Version page. Thus, the page is actually about all the versions, but more about the console versions and having a link to the Gameboy specialized page. Sorry if this sounds confusing. --Darthch 00:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it should only differ if it is on the GBA. The games on it are drastically different than the GC, PS2, XBOX and PC versions. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 00:14, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Exactly.-- 12:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Similar occurrences that would have to do with this topic appear here 5775 LEGO Island 2 (The Brickster's Revenge).-- 20:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC)